Ghul
Ein oder nekrotische post-Menschen sind altersschwache, verwesende, Zombie-ähnliche Mutanten. Sie sind Opfer von schweren Verstrahlungen, die ihre Haut erodiert. Ghule waren Menschen, die durch große Hitze und Strahleneinwirkung mutierten. Sie altern viel langsamer als richtige Menschen und sind bei den meisten Kreaturen nie gern gesehen. Herkunft Ghule waren Menschen, die nicht die Gelegenheit hatten, sich in eine Vault zu begeben. Dadurch bekamen sie die gesamte Hitze und Strahlung ab, als die Bomben fielen. Die Enklave erforscht neben Todeskrallen und Supermutanten in ihren Labors in Raven Rock auch Ghule. Sie könnten entweder versuchen Ghule zu Kampfzwecken nutzbar zu machen, wie sie es mit Todeskrallen getan haben, oder versuchen den Ursprung der "Ghulifizierung" zu ergründen. Strahlenbelastung für einen längeren Zeitraum, verursacht manchmal bei Menschen mit einem unbekannten genetischen Merkmal eine Verwandlung zum Ghul, obwohl in seltenen Fällen, wie dem von Camp Searchlight zeigen, dass schnellere Transformationen in Ghulen nicht unbekannt sind. Die Aussetzung von radioaktiver Strahlung läuft normalerweise auf die Strahlenkrankheit hinaus, gefolgt vom Tod für den durchschnittlichen Menschen, der genetische X-Faktor, der zu Veränderung in einem Ghul auf die Aussetzung statt des typischen tödlichen Ergebnisses führen wird, bleibt jedoch weiterhin unklar. Die meisten bekannten Ghule in der Kern-Region wurden von Vault Bewohner leben in erstellt Vault 12 unter der Stadt von Bakersfield, Kalifornien (besser bekannt als Nekropole nach dem Weltkrieg). Als Teil der großen Vault Experiment Programm, der Vault 12 Tür wurde entwickelt, nicht richtig zu schließen. Die Strahlung aus der Fallout und nukleare Explosion kontaminierten der Vault, was zu vielen Toten und Mutationen. Verwirrung über Ursprünge Es gibt eine Meinungsverschiedenheit sogar unter den Schöpfern von Fallout-Spielen über die Ursprünge von Ghulen. Während Tim Kain ausführlich sagte, dass Ghule nur ein Ergebnis der radioaktiven Strahlung sind, weil im Einklang stehend mit einem Verständnis der Wissenschaft der Strahlung stand es während der 1950er Jahre, sagt Chris Taylor sagte, dass eine Mischung sowohl der Strahlung als auch ein Erzwungenes Entwicklungsvirus im Spiel war. Während Chris Avellone am Anfang die letzte Ansicht in seiner Fallout BibelFallout Bibel 0 unterstützte, war er später überzeugt, die Nur-Strahlung-Version zu unterstützen.Fallout Bible 9 Lebensraum Wilde Ghule leben im ganzen Ödland verstreut. Intelligente Ghule (wie z.B. Gob in Megaton) durchwandern das Land oder leben in Städten genau wie normale Menschen. An der Westküste gibt es zwei bekannte Ghulstädte, Necropolis unter der Kontrolle eines Ghuls namens Set, der für seine unfreundliche Art mehr oder weniger bekannt ist und Gecko unter der Führung von Harold, einen sympathischen Ghulänlichen Mutanten. Die Ghule in DC versammeln sich in großen Zahlen in Underworld, einer Ghulstadt unter DC. Einige jedoch wollen unter Führung von Roy Phillips in den Tenpenny Tower, um dort zu wohnen. Wieder Andere versuchten Old Olney als Ghulstadt aufzubauen, wurden aber Opfer von Todeskrallen, die in ungewöhnlich großer Zahl dort leben. In Mama Dolce's findet man eine große Ansammlung von ehemaligen chinesischen Soldaten, die durch mangelnden Schutz vor der Strahlung zu Ghulen wurden. Im Dunwich Gebäude, welches von einer großen Menge wilder Ghule bevölkert wird, findet man eine Gruppe Ghule die auf der untersten Ebene einen Obelisken anbeten. Wilde Ghule sind die am häufigsten anzutreffenden Gegner in den Metrotunnels des Ödlands der Hauptstadt und scheinen allgemein dunkle Orte im ganzen Ödland zu bevorzugen. Fakten Die meisten Ghule sind in der Regel genauso intelligent wie Menschen, was ihr Aussehen jedoch nicht unbedingt vermittelt. Daher verabscheuen viele Menschen die Ghule, besonders die Ansässigen vom Tenpenny Tower. Ghule sind größer als ein weisser Mann, das kann man besonders gut sehen, wenn man Charon als Gefolgsmann hat. Ghule altern langsamer als normale Menschen. Es gibt sogar Vorkriegs-Guhle. Das sind Menschen, die den Weltkrieg überlebt haben, aber sich aufgrund der Strahlung in Ghule verwandelten, es trotz allem jedoch geschafft hatten existent zu bleiben. Carol ist ein gutes Beispiel dazu. Sie erinnert sich zwar nicht mehr an allem, erzählt aber, dass sie als kleines Mädchen die Bomben hat fallen sehen. Die Ghule sind völlig immun gegen Strahlung. Einige empfinden diese sogar als angenehm. Jedoch zersetzt die Strahlung langsam ihr Gehirn, woraufhin sie sich in wilde Ghule, streuende wilde Ghule, plündernde wilde Ghule oder Leuchtende verwandeln können, welche ihre Fähigkeit, normal zu denken, völlig verloren haben, so dass sie alles und jeden angreifen, der selbst kein Ghul ist oder zumindest nicht wie einer aussieht. Ghule werden auch durch Strahlung geheilt. Vermutlich deshalb gibt es in der Klinik von Underworld einen Raum in dem zwei Leuchtende herumlaufen. Der Spieler kann diesen Raum nicht betreten. Die Supermutanten und die Ghule haben keine feindliche Beziehung, sind allerdings auch keine Verbündeten. Anscheinend können die Supermutanten nicht das gleiche mit den Ghulen tun, was sie mit den Menschen machen, die sie gefangen nehmen. Sie haben also keinen Nutzen an Ghulen und greifen diese deshalb nicht an. Trägt der Spieler die Ghulmaske werden sie ihn dennoch angreifen. Galerie ''Fallout'' und Fallout 2 Image:Bloodman.jpg|Bloodman - early ghoul concept art for Fallout Image:FO01 NPC Set N.png|Set's talking head Image:Ghoul2.gif|''Fallout'' ghoul model Image:Naglowaa se.gif|Glowing One model from Fallout Image:FO2 ghoul.gif|''Fallout 2'' additional ghoul model ''Fallout 3'' Image:FO3 feral ghoul.jpg|Feral ghoul Image:Gob.jpg|Gob Charon.jpg|Charon Image:Mister Crowley.jpg|Mister Crowley Image:Carol.jpg|Carol Ghoul Mask.png|The wearable Ghoul mask ''Fallout Tactics'' Image:Ghoul .jpg|''Fallout Tactics'' ghoul concept art Image:FOT Ghoul.gif|''Fallout Tactics'' ghoul model Image:Superior ghoul armor render.jpg|A ghoul in Superior ghoul armor render ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' Image:GhoulConceptArtBOS.png|Glowing one concept art for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Image:WallCain.jpg|Cain Image:CainBOS.png|Another shot of Cain Image:PsychoGhoul2.png|A ghoul render of Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel ''Fallout d20'' Image:Fallout d20 Ghoul by Tensen01.jpg|Ghoul from Fallout d20 ''Fallout: New Vegas'' File:Fallout-New-Vegas_2010_03-06-10_10.jpg|Raul, a ghoul companion. JasonBright.png|Jason Bright, a friendly Glowing One. Kyle_Edwards.jpg|Pvt. Kyle Edwards, a recently ghoulified NCR soldier ''Fallout Online'' File:Nl ghouls.png|Male and female ghoul concept art. Referenzen en:Ghoul pl:Ghul ru:Гуль Kategorie:Fallout Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout 2 Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout 3 Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout Online Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout: Stählerne Bruderschaft Kreaturen Kategorie:Van Buren Kreaturen Kategorie:Ghule